Ka Makemake O Ka Hewa (The Will of Sin)
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: The Realms' most notorious criminal is running loose in Hawaii, and everyone is in their crosshairs. Good thing Spyro and Cynder were on vacation there. But in dealing with this one, they're going to need an ace in the hole, Steve McGarrett and the Five-0 Taskforce. Can their combined forces end this criminal mastermind 's reign? Rated T to be safe. I own nothing. Enjoy the Show!
1. Introduction

**Welcome one and all to something brand new. After the craziness of the last couple of stories, I figure its time to give Spyro and Cynder a vacation. And no, that's not me saying I'm going to stop writing for a bit. I've got enough plans to nearly double my story count as of mid last year. I'm saying this next story involves Spyro and Cynder going on vacation. So, where's their destination? The tropical shores of... Hawaii!**

**By now I'm pretty sure you see where this is going. Of course, Spyro and Cynder aren't getting any sort of real break in the Aloha State. But instead, they're getting a first hand meeting with Hawaii's finest: Steve McGarrett and the Five-O taskforce! That's right, we're crossing over into Hawaii Five-O, for an adventure in paradise that will rock the world of all parties involved.**

**I know what you're thinking, what is going to unfold that needs all of the combined efforts of dragons and Five-O to solve? I can't wait to tell it! So let's not waste a second! Head on over to the next chapter to see this madness begin!**


	2. Hāʻule Ka Pouli

**Now that we've got our little intro out of the way, there's still three more things I need to address. Firstly, each chapter, as well as the story as a whole, will be titled in Hawaiian with a translation following, in the spirit of Hawaii Five-O. Secondly, I apologize to anyone who speaks Hawaiian, as well as all native Hawaiians in advance for likely butchering this wonderful language in this endeavor. And thirdly, the composition of the Five-O team will be as follows: Steve McGarret, Daniel "Danny" Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jerry Ortega, Max Bergman, and Lou Grover, with special appearances from Adam Noshimuri, Duke Lukela, Noelani Cunha, and of course Kamekona Tupuola. So, without further ado, let's begin!**

Dragon of Mystery Presents:

An Intriguing Tale from Paradise

Starring Spyro, Cynder, and Hawaii's famous Five-O Taskforce

Ka Makemake O Ka Hewa (The Will of Sin)

Enjoy the Show!

(Our tale begins in a more tense mood than the typical Hawaii Five-O episode's panoramic shot of Honolulu in the day, but rather we cut straight to the city in the dead of night, in the midst of a storm, where a female cloaked figure is seen running down the street in a panic. Behind her, a figure covered head to toe in a black cloak can be seen, calmly chasing the figure, with an urgency revealing how unlikely this figure sees it that the first can get away. Eventually the chase leads to a back alley, where the first figure finds herself cornered, casting away the cloak disguise as she turns, revealing a familiar green clad individual with cloven hooves)

?: I will admit, you had me convinced for a while. But you really thought you could infiltrate our organization that easily, Elora?

Elora: (Revealing her face) I got what I needed. We have enough information to take you down.

?: (Chuckling) Every fool who's tried has met the same fate. You shall be no different.

(With their threat made, the cloaked figure snaps their fingers, causing a red light to appear, right next to Elora's heart, causing Elora to really get scared, but she barely shows it.)

?: You really could've been great at this, Elora. We could have done great things together.

Elora: And betray everything I stand for? No chance.

?: (Sighs) Oh well. You brought this on yourself then. I'll let that violet buffoon you call a boss know what he's lost.

(As the figure makes their threat, Elora looks up, as if hoping for someone or something to drop down from the sky and intervene, but instead reveals the source of the light on her chest. A humanoid figure on a nearby rooftop with a really large gun with a laser sight attached.)

?: It's nothing personal Elora. But by now, you should know that. This... is the will of Sin.

(With that, the light from the gun's scope goes out, followed soon by a gunshot, and then, all goes quiet for a few minutes as Elora passes out from blood loss, before we transition to a frantic hospital setting, with Elora laying on a gurney while a nurse and familiar figure are rushing her into an emergency room)

Noelani: What've we got?

Nurse: Female victim, GSW to the chest. Missed the heart by a few inches, but probably hit a lung.

(As the rushing around continues, Elora slowly regains her consciousness, and starts trying to say something, only sounding like groans of pain at first, but slowly starts to become something intelligible)

Noelani: Wait, I think she's trying to say something. (To Elora) Miss? Miss, what is it?

Elora: (Weakly) M...McG... McGarr...

Noelani: McGarrett? As in Steve McGarrett?

Elora: (Weakly) Yes... McGarrett... Find... McGarrett... He needs... to know...

(And as Elora barely gets those words out, she passes out again)

Noelani: Get her prepped for surgery. I've got to make a call.

(With that, we transition to Iolani Palace, the famous headquarters of the Five-O taskforce, where McGarrett is talking to someone on his office phone)

McGarrett: Are you sure?

Noelani: I'm positive, Steve. And that's not all that's weird.

McGarrett: What else is up here?

Noelani: We're dealing with a Faun here.

McGarrett: (Caught off guard) Wearing a green leaf-design corset-like outfit?

Noelani: (Caught even more off guard) How'd you know that?

McGarrett: Her name's Elora, and last I heard she was supposed to be in the Dragon Realms. What's she doing in Honolulu?

Noelani: I have no idea. All she said was you "need to know" something.

McGarrett: Did she say what?

Noelani: She passed out due to blood loss before she could.

McGarrett: Alright, this is serious. What's her status?

Noelani: Still in surgery. The shot missed her heart by an inch, but it did almost collapse her lung.

McGarrett: Keep her alive. I've got to make some calls.

(And with that, McGarrett hangs up the call with Noelani. And within a few minutes, we see Danny, Kono, Chin, and Grover are gathered around the main conference table with McGarrett joining the team slightly after the last of them arrive)

Danny: Okay, Steve, what the heck is going on? You really sounded nervous in your last call

McGarrett: Let's just say we've stumbled upon what may be one of the biggest and maybe most dangerous cases we've ever encountered. (Pulls up Elora's photograph) And she's the one who brought it to our attention.

Grover: The Faun at King's Medical?

McGarrett: She's not just any Faun. Her name is Elora, and from what I know, she's one of the most trusted and dangerous operatives in the Dragon Realms' security force, the Knights. (Pulls up a photo from her hospital entry) And last night, someone to kill her.

Danny: Wait, wait, wait, wait, what's an agent of the Dragon Realms doing in Hawaii? Last I checked we were their allies.

Kono: Given their agents are some of the best the world has to offer, if someone was able to take her out, calling them dangerous is an understatement.

Danny: So, do we have _any _idea what we're dealing with?

McGarrett: Not exactly, but I'm going to put in a call to Elora's superiors, see if they can tell us anything about why she was here.

Chin: If I remember correctly, getting contact with those two is an incredibly difficult task.

McGarrett: But they do care about their agents, immensely. They probably already know.

(With that, we transition to one of the many beaches of Honolulu where a pair of dragons, one violet and gold and the other ebony and crimson with iron jewelry, are seen enjoying a rare moment of relaxation. The first is seen exiting the ocean, scales glistening under the bright tropical sun, while his companion is resting on the beach under a silver umbrella, soaking up the heat from the sand as her companion joins her.)

Cynder: Enjoy your swim?

Spyro: I will admit, you had the right idea in picking this place. The tropics are exactly what we needed to get away from it all.

Cynder: (Chuckles, then placing her paw on his shoulder, seductively) Then you're going to love what else I've got planned.

Spyro: (Placing his paw on her shoulder, knowing exactly what she's planning) I couldn't agree more.

(As the two dragons kiss, a cell phone can be heard ringing, spoiling the moment)

Cynder: Please tell me that's not yours.

Spyro: (Listening) That's your ringtone.

Cynder: (Sighs frustratedly) I told everyone back home to not call us. (Answers the phone) Hello? (Recognizes the voice) Steve! Good to hear from you!

McGarrett: (In his office) Good to hear from you too, Cynder. Just wish I was calling under better circumstances

Cynder: (Concerned) What are you talking about? (Listens, then in complete shock) WHAT?! (Listens a bit more) We'll be there as soon as possible. (Hangs up)

Spyro: (Confused) What just happened? Who was that?

Cynder (Packing up the umbrella) Steve McGarrett, an old friend from the Navy days.

Spyro: As in the SEAL who's running the Five-O taskforce?

Cynder: That's the one. He asked us to come by his base, Iolani Palace, ASAP.

Spyro: What's going on?

Cynder: It's Elora.

Spyro: They found her?! Thank the Ancestors! Is she okay?

Cynder: No. He wouldn't go into detail over the phone. So we've got to get to Iolani. ASAP.

Spyro: We've got to tell the others.

Cynder: We can tell them once we know the details.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder take to the air, heading to Iolani Palace to see what's happened to their ally, as our tale ends for today)

**And that looks like a good place to end for now. So, I'm betting there are a LOT of questions here. What is Elora doing in Hawaii? What did Spyro mean when he said they "found her"? Who else do they need to contact? And who the heck wanted Elora dead? What was she wrapped up in? What does any of this mean?! These questions and more will start to be answered next time, so be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	3. Mea Huna A Me Ka Wahahee

**Welcome back to The Will of Sin. Last time, Steve McGarret of the Five-O Taskforce received an interesting notification, that a Dragon Realms agent named Elora had been shot and brought to King's Medical. Not knowing what a Dragon Realms agent was doing in Hawaii, he put in a call to Elora's directors, Spyro and Cynder, who were in Hawaii on vacation anyways. At the advent of this knowledge, the two appeared stunned that she was in Hawaii at all. So, what is going on here? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in Iolani Palace, where Spyro and Cynder have entered into McGarrett's office in the Five-O Taskforce's headquarters, where McGarrett greets them, in a bit of shock)

McGarrett: Didn't take you guys long to get here.

Cynder: We were in town, on vacation. And planning to stop by and see you guys anyways.

McGarrett: I heard. Sorry to interrupt your vacation.

Spyro: Trust me, Commander, it's no issue. The minute we heard you found Elora, we got here as soon as feasible.

McGarrett: And that's what's got me concerned. What was she doing here anyways?

Cynder: That's the thing, Steve. We didn't know she was here.

Spyro: This is the first we've heard of her in weeks.

McGarrett: Wait what? You mean to tell me one of your best agents disappeared off the face of the Earth, only to reappear after being shot?

Cynder: It's a lot more complicated than that, Steve. But we can't say anything more until you've been read in.

McGarrett: (Seeing what's happening here) Oh, it's _that_ serious?

Spyro: Yep.

McGarrett: If so, you're going to have to read all of Five-O in. They all know Elora's here.

Cynder: Gladly. But before we do, we have to make sure. Are you sure you're willing to help us?

McGarrett: After the last time we worked together, I owe you one. And even if I didn't, I'd still help you guys out.

Cynder: We appreciate that, Steve.

(Within a few minutes, the Five-O team is gathered: McGarrett, Grover, Chin, Kono, and Jerry, along with Spyro and Cynder at the head of the table so to speak, just as Danny arrives, and is dumbfounded by the sight)

Danny: (In complete surprise) Okay, we've seen some weird stuff on this job, especially around Halloween, but this... this takes the cake. There's dragons in the room. Am I hallucinating?

Chin: Nope. Its all real.

McGarrett: Now that we're all here, we can begin. Everyone, Lieutenant Cynder Nightshade and Commander Spyro Silverborn from the Dragon Realms, Elora's superiors.

Danny: Well, you guys got here fast.

Spyro: We were already in town.

Cynder: Besides, we've got more urgent things to worry about right now.

Grover: Yeah, like figuring out why a Realms agent turned up in paradise with a shot out lung.

Spyro: (Holding up a flash drive) Everything you need to know is on this flash drive. (Slides the drive to Jerry) If you can get past the encryptions.

Jerry: (Recognizing the drive) Whoa. I've only heard of these things in legends!

Danny: (Still confused) Its a flash drive. What's so special about it?

Jerry: This isn't just a flash drive. It's a Realms personnel drive. These things are legendarily hard to crack without the proper pass codes. Its like breaking out of Gitmo for hackers. Only three people in the world know the codes for these drives. And two of them are in the room right now.

Cynder: Not just any drive, that drive contains all the intel on Elora's latest op.

Jerry: Let's see if we can't crack this open.

(As Jerry plugs the drive into the digital display table, the Knights crest on the back glows violet as a menu pops up on the screens in front of them. Once it does, Cynder inputs the proper code, opening up a series of files, including a duo of personnel files)

Danny: So, what are we looking at exactly?

Spyro: Elora was assigned to a deep cover op, after the last agent on it, Bianca, disappeared.

Cynder: This op was the biggest we've ever undertaken. The goal: take down the biggest criminal mastermind in the Realms. Nobody even knows their name, just some kind of informal moniker. They call them "Sin".

Danny: Sin? What kind of a name is that?

Spyro: A name regarding their business. Anything illegal you can think of, this is the contact. Sex trafficking, illegal narcotics, murder for hire, money laundering, all the modern sin industries, this one holds a monopoly on them in the Realms.

Cynder: Bianca was tasked with infiltrating Sin's organization and figure out their identity so we can take them down. However, she vanished within three weeks of entry.

Spyro: Elora volunteered to go in after that, hoping to rescue Bianca.

Kono: Rescue? Sounds like they were close.

Cynder: Married. Or, were going to _be_ married. Once the op wrapped up.

Spyro: Elora got really deep in, sending video and data in to us weekly, up until a month ago when she went completely off the grid before turning up here.

Cynder: Our current theory is Sin sent her here to facilitate a business deal, but it was a cover for someone else to execute her, because they found out she was a Knight.

Chin: (To Kono) You think Adam might be able to help?

Spyro: Adam?

Kono: Adam Noshimuri. My husband, and former member of the Yakuza.

Chin: And if Adam doesn't pan out, we've got a CI who may know a thing or two.

Spyro: As well, I've put in a call to three of our most trusted Knights. They're on the way here as we speak and will rendezvous with you guys at King's Medical.

McGarrett: Alright, we have to assume Elora's attackers are still on the island, no doubt to make sure she can't rat out Sin's identity. This calls for a three-prong operation. Cynder, Chin and I will rendezvous with the incoming Knights and see what we can get from Elora. Danny, Grover, you guys go with Spyro and see what Kamekona might know. Kono, talk to Adam, get any info you can on Sin. Let's do this.

(And as the team splits up to pursue their leads, our tale ends for today)

**And there we go, the game is set up, so we'll wrap here for today. So, looks like Sin is some kind of criminal mastermind in the Realms, and Elora was sent in undercover to try and expose their identity. But Sin found out about her, and what we saw at the start was supposed to be an execution. So, how are things going to go forward from here? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	4. Ua Hiki Mai Lākou

**Welcome back to The Will of Sin****. Last time, Spyro and Cynder met up with Five-0 and explained why Elora was in Hawaii, that she was in an undercover operation to bust a crime lord known only by the alias Sin. However, they knew, which is why Elora got shot at the beginning. With Five-0 secured to the case, the group splits up to gather information. So what will the sources have to say? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in the lobby of King's Medical where Noelani is speaking to a trio of individuals, a pink dragoness, a red dragon and a cheetah in a brown cloak, as Cynder, McGarrett, and Chin walk in.)

Ember: (Seeing their allies have arrived) Cynder! Good to see you guys! How's the vacation?

Cynder: Exactly what we needed. Well, up until everything went mad

McGarrett: I'm guessing these are the allies you called in.

Cynder: Yep, these're the rest of the team on the Sin case. (Gesturing to each of them as they are introduced) Ember, our technical analyst. Flame, weapons expert, and Hunter, recconaissance professional. Everyone, Steve McGarrett and Chin Ho Kelly, part of the Five-0 Taskforce.

Flame: So you're the ones who found Elora?

Chin: No, that was Noelani over there.

McGarrett: How is Elora doing anyways?

Noelani: She just got out of the OR. The surgery was successful, she's recovering nicely.

Ember: Thank the Ancestors for that.

Chin: Did she say anything else about what happened to her?

Noelani: She passed out immediately after telling us to find you, and went under the knife soon afterwards. If she is going to say anything, it won't be...

(Just as Noelani is about to say anything, an alarm of some kind starts sounding off)

Noelani: That's coming from Elora's room!

(As the alarm blares, the team rushes into one of the rooms, where a familiar faun is laid on a gurney, convulsing and seizing. As they run past the heart rate monitor, we see her heart rate is spiking, nearing 200 beats per minute. And just as the group arrives, Elora flatlines, her demise confirmed by Noelani with a grim nod. After seeing stunned reactions from the entire group, we transition to a beach near the edge of Honolulu, where we see Spyro, Danny, and Grover stepping out of Danny's Camaro.)

Spyro: Let me get this straight, your information guy is the proprietor of a food truck?

Grover: It's a really long story, but yes.

Danny: Yeah, he's a standup guy, if a little business obsessed. Don't be surprised if he tries to get you to order some shrimp in exchange for information.

Spyro: He's a shrimp peddler? Not good in my case. I'm allergic to shrimp.

Grover: Huh. Not sure how he'll react to that.

(As Grover remarks on Spyro's shrimp allergy, Spyro notices his phone has been buzzing like crazy, at which point he answers it revealing something shocking)

Spyro: What?!

Danny: Whoa, whoa, whoa, what just happened?

Spyro: Just got a message from Cynder. Elora's condition worsened after surviving her operation.

Grover: Worsened how?

Spyro: Worsened as in suddenly died.

Danny: Wait, she's just dead?

Spyro: The assassin came back to finish the job, it looks like.

(Just as the trio receives this news, we finally see the truck's proprietor, recognizing repeat customers coming more for information than shrimp.)

Kamekona: (Seeing Spyro) Pretty rare we get visitors from the Realms around here. Glad to see more dragons getting to the islands!

Danny: Spyro, Kamekona Tupuola, our source for all things criminal underworld.

Kamekona: Not to mention, maker of the best shrimp in Hawaii. (Picks a plate of shrimp up off a nearby table) Sample?

Spyro: Thanks, but I have to decline on account of my allergies.

Kamekona: Allergic to shrimp? We got that covered. (Grabs a second plage from the counter off the truck) Shrimp tofu, the Bergman Special.

Spyro: (Picks up a piece of shrimp tofu, and after eating it) Whoa. This is amazing! What is this seasoning blend?

Kamekona: Can't give away all my secrets. So, what brings you here?

Spyro: A comrade of mine was murdered on an investigation here. Trying to take down the biggest crime lord in the Realms. Goes by the alias "Sin". We were hoping you may have some information on any reason they'd have to be in Hawaii.

(At the sound of that name, all color leaves Kamekona's usually unshakeable face, and pure fear takes its place)

Grover: You okay?

Kamekona: (Scared out of his mind) I've got nothing.

Danny: Wait a second, since when do you have no information?

Kamekona: (Hastily closing the shrimp truck down) I don't know anything about him.

Spyro: Kamekona, if you know something, you've got to tell us.

(Seeing Kamekona is in distress, Spyro tries to move in and calm him down, just as Kamekona gets into the driver's seat of the shrimp truck, and bolts, nearly running Spyro over, but he jumps out of the way.)

Spyro: What the heck just happened?!

Grover: (As the group starts running to Danny's Camaro) Looks like something you said spooked him.

Danny: Spooked? More like you gave him the fright of his life!

(With that, the trio gets into Danny's Camaro and starts tailing the shrimp truck, while Grover puts McGarrett on speaker to catch him up on what's going on)

McGarrett: (Seen in the Five-0 main room) Lou? What's going on?

Grover: You're never going to believe this, but Kamekona is trying to lose us!

McGarrett: Lose you? As in he's trying to run?

Danny: Yep, he's trying to run from us, shrimp truck and all!

McGarrett: (Completely bewildered) That's... completely out of character. What's going on with him?

Spyro: When I asked if he knew anything about Sin, he went pale and almost ran me over with the shrimp truck! I'm thinking he knows something, and he'd rather not know it. We'll let you know what that is when we catch up to him.

McGarrett: Bring him here when you catch up, I have a feeling this is something serious.

Spyro: My thoughts exactly.

(With that, Grover hangs up the phone, and the chase continues onto the highway, where despite the tense situation, Kamekona is cautiously eyeing his rear view mirror, as if making sure he's not being tailed, even though he knows he is. Knowing he's not shaking Spyro and company any time soon, Kamekona hastily pulls off the highway and onto a more local road)

Grover: Wait a second, am I going crazy or is he heading to the North Shore?

Spyro: What the heck would he need on the North Shore?

Danny: (Realizing it) Flippa.

Spyro: Flippa? Who's Flippa?

Grover: His cousin. He runs a second shrimp truck on the North Shore.

Danny: I still don't get what's going on here. Why... why is he running?

Spyro: I think I know what's going on here. We just need to catch up for me to confirm it.

(And with a little luck, Kamekona pulls right off the road, just where a second shrimp truck is parked. Once he gets there, Kamekona gets out of his truck, with Spyro, Danny, and Grover emerging from the Camaro parked nearby.)

Kamekona: (In a panic) FLIPPA! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! THEY'RE COMING FOR US!

(But just as Kamekona is about to get close to the shrimp truck, Spyro realizes something is up, sprints ahead of Grover and Danny, and tackles Kamekona to the ground, just as the second shrimp truck explodes, catching everyone off guard)

Kamekona: (In sheer terror) FLIPPA!!!

(Just as Kamekona calls out, a man carrying what appear to be grocery bags arrives, promptly dropping the bags)

Flippa: What the heck happened?!

(Seeing that Flippa is alive, Kamekona breathes a sigh of relief. We then fast forward a few moments to see McGarrett, Chin and Cynder have entered the scene, trying to figure out what is going on.)

McGarrett: What just happened here?

Kamekona: That lolo Sin tried to kill us!

Chin: So you do know something about Sin?

Kamekona: Did business with them a while back. Needless to say, what that guy was peddling, you don't even _want_ to know. Gives me nightmares just thinking about it.

Cynder: You're not the only one.

Danny: I don't get it. What's going on? First Elora just dies suddenly, and now Sin's trying to kill Kamekona? What is happening?

Grover: If I had to guess, Sin sent Elora here to kill our friend here.

Kamekona: So that's their name? Wouldn't have guessed she was that ruthless an assassin. And that good a sniper!

Cynder: Elora? An assassin and sniper? Elora hates guns! What are you talking about?!

Kamekona: Wait, its not her? Looks like we've got two people out to kill us now.

Spyro: Two?

Kamekona: (Pulling a piece of cardstock from his pocket) Found this in the driver's seat this morning. I knew I was dead.

(Cynder takes the cardstock, revealing it to be a playing card)

Cynder: Nine of Spades. Spyro... you know what this means.

Spyro: Looks like Sin hired out a professional to take out their enemies.

McGarrett: Who is it?

(Just as McGarrett asks this, another car drives up to the scene, with Kono exiting the vehicle)

Kono: (Holding up another nine of spades) The same person who's after Adam. The minute I told him we were after Sin, he showed me this card, and knew exactly what was going on.

Chin: So... who is this wacko?

Kono: Adam didn't say, or rather said he wouldn't until he was sure he was safe, because this guy has a history of getting at his targets no matter where they are.

Kamekona: With this lolo, that's a good call.

Danny: Who is this guy, Voldemort?! Seriously, who is this guy!?

Spyro: We need to get everyone into protection. Swiftly.

(And with that announcement, and immense confusion from everyone but Kono and Kamekona, our tale ends for today)

**And that's about where I will end it for today. So, looks like Sin has hired out a killer to take out targets in Hawaii, with Kamekona and Adam on their hit list. So, who is this killer? And what the heck happened to Elora?! Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	5. Eiwa

**Welcome back to The Will of Sin! Last time, let's just say everything went a little crazy. Specifically, the moment Kamekona heard Sin was in town, he tried to run, heading for the North Shore to warn his cousin Flippa, before the North Shore Shrimp Truck exploded. But while Kamekona and Flippa escaped death, Elora wasn't so lucky, having died suddenly after getting out of surgery. But in the midst of it all, Adam appears to have information regarding what is going on here, all from a playing card. So, what on earth is going on? Read on to find out...**

(Our tale resumes in a morgue, where a freshly dead Elora is laying on a cold metal slab with everything but her head covered by a sheet, where the medical examiner is standing over her body, still not used to the sight of someone so young on his table, just as McGarrett and Cynder walk in)

Max: (Seeing Cynder) Ah, I had a good feeling we had visitors from the Realms. And not just because the victim gave it away.

Cynder: (A little surprised) How'd you figure that out?

Max: Any city or nation citizens of the Realms visit is statistically proven to feel more hopeful for upwards of 8 months from end of the visit. Yes, there was an actual study on this. I was surprised when I saw it too. But ultimately it did make sense.

Cynder: Huh. Never heard of that one.

Max: I highly recommend looking it up. (Realizing something) My apologies for not introducing myself. Doctor Max Bergman, Medical Examiner

McGarrett: So, what've we got?

Max: Possibly the most perplexing method of murder I have ever seen.

McGarrett: Murder? So this wasn't some byproduct of the operation?

Max: Not unless the operation was done on death row.

Cynder: I have a bad feeling I know where you're going with this, Doctor Bergman.

Max: Max is fine. But to answer your question, the IV drip contained high traces of Potassium Chloride and Pancuronium Bromide.

McGarrett: Lethal Injection.

Max: Exactly. The only chemical missing from the common trio is Sodium Thiopental, the anesthetic.

Cynder: In other words, she was paralyzed and her heart was shutting down, but she could still feel every ounce of the pain.

Max: A terrible way to go to be sure. But it was worse than you could imagine. Because upon a second review of the tox screen, there were traces of Hydrogen Cyanide.

McGarrett: What kind of sick bastard are we dealing with here?!

Cynder: The worst of the worst, Steve. The worst of the worst.

Max: Worst is an understatement.

(As this revelation is made, we transition to the main room of Iolani Palace, where McGarrett, Jerry, Cynder, and Spyro are looking over the security footage from the hospital, looking for whoever killed Elora)

Jerry: Been combing through the hospital security footage, and whoever this guy is, they are good. I can't find anything on them.

Spyro: Trust me, Jerry. We've been trying everything to figure out who this creep is. But they've got fingers in every pie imaginable. If they're on camera, they can scrub it.

Jerry: Well, they haven't met me yet. (Pulls up a select video) I did manage to find this footage, looks like Sin just deleted it, but didn't scrub it clean enough.

(Now Jerry shows the video, showing the same cloaked figure who chased Elora enter the room, never showing their face before pulling out three syringes, and injecting all of them into the IV drip, before leaving with the empty syringes just as Hunter, Ember, and Flame arrive)

Cynder: Well, there we have it. We finally catch Sin on camera, and it's just their back.

Jerry: I'm still reviewing the rest of the footage from the hospital. This is all I've been able to find of Sin so far. We may have a front view in there somewhere, it's just going to take some digging.

McGarrett: Let us know if you find anything, Jerry.

(Just as Jerry leaves to continue his work, Kono and an unknown man enter the room, who McGarrett immediately recognizes)

McGarrett: (Seeing the guy walking in with Kono) Adam, good to see you're safe.

Adam: No offense to Five-0, Steve, but with Sin on the loose, nobody is safe. (Pulling out a Nine of Spades playing card) Especially not after getting this in the mail this morning. (Seeing Spyro and Cynder) Guessing these are the Realms detectives?

McGarrett: Yep, that's them alright. Spyro, Cynder, Adam Noshimuri, one of our CI's in the Yakuza.

Spyro: Wait, the Yakuza?

Adam: Yeah, long story.

Cynder: At least we can trust the quality of the information.

Adam: (Caught off guard) Really?

Spyro: Yeah, in our experience, informants with Yakuza ties always give the best info. When they do that is.

Adam: Huh. Good to know.

Kono: So, Adam, you said you know who tried to kill Kamekona.

Adam: When you told me Kamekona found a playing card in the Shrimp Truck, I realized who we're dealing with right away. He's a myth in the organized crime circles, but now you've shown the myth is real.

McGarrett: So, who is this guy?

Adam: The only one who knows for sure is his perennial employer, Sin. But everyone in the underworld knows this maniac as 9.

McGarrett: 9? Just, 9?

Adam: Yep, after the playing card he leaves for each of his marks. Until recently he's been a very subtle killer.

Cynder: We can explain the escalation. 9 is getting extreme, since we figured out his identity. Or, at least part of it.

(Getting the cue, Spyro plugs a flash drive into the table and pulls up a file on what appears to be an ape, but smaller, clad in green, with black boots, carrying a sniper rifle)

Spyro: His name's Abel as far as we can tell. This guy was a marksman like no other, meeting all the qualifying material for a special group of Malefor's assassins, known as the Prime 8. But he was also insane, even for the Dark Army, so he was rejected and became a gun for hire.

Cynder: Once we identified him, 9 got a lot more erratic. Looks like he's gone completely nuts at this point.

McGarrett: How much do you want to bet he's the one who shot Elora?

Kono: We'd need to get his gun to confirm, but it looks like a rifle capable of causing the damage we saw.

Spyro: 9 fails Sin, by not killing Elora, so Sin goes in and finishes the job themselves. Seems about right.

McGarrett: Okay, so Sin and his top killer are on the island, our one lead into who they are is dead, and they're already going after us. We need to divide and conquer.

Cynder: Way ahead of you, Steve. Our team will comb every inch of these islands if we must.

McGarrett: (Placing his hands on the table, causing the display to change to the picture of 9 and a placeholder photograph of Sin) Get them ready, we'll be pairing them up with some of our officers. We've got to track these two down before anyone else gets hurt.

(And as the camera shifts to the pictures of the two targets of the investigation, our tale ends for today)

**And that looks like a good place to wrap up for now. So, we've identified Elora's attempted assassin. And if that description sounds familiar to Spyro fans, it really should. That's because 9 is really Agent 9 from the classic series. So, now we've got two deadly killers in Honolulu, and two teams ready to track them down whatever the cost. So, what is going to happen going forward? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	6. ʻāpana o Nā Pae

**Welcome back to The Will of Sin****. Last time, Adam revealed the identity of the person who tried to kill Kamekona, revealing that it was an assassin known as 9, and that 9 is in the perrennial employ of Sin, who executed Elora in the hospital. So, what awaits as the hunt for Sin and 9 intensifies? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes on the streets of Hawaii, where Chin is seen on his motorcycle, with Hunter leaping from building to building nearby)

Chin: (To Hunter) The spot where Elora was found isn't too far from here. Should be just around this corner.

Hunter: Still cordoned off?

Chin: Yeah, but the officers on scene are mostly plainclothesmen, to avoid attracting too much attention from the wrong crowd, one of HPD's finest leading them.

Hunter: (Landing atop a street sign) Good call, with Sin, you can't be too careful.

(Within a few minutes of this, we arrive back at the dead end alley where Elora was shot, and just like Chin said, a group of HPD officers stands there, but you wouldn't know they were as such. But when Chin and Hunter roll up, one of them, dressed exactly like you'd expect Magnum PI to be, steps up)

Duke: Chin, good to see you. (Seeing Hunter) You must be one of the Realms officers.

Hunter: Guilty as charged, officer.

Chin: Hunter, Sergeant Duke Lukela.

Duke: Please, call me Duke.

Hunter: Hunter. Pleased to meet you. (Seeing something no one else does) Have we met before? I swear we've met.

Duke: Not that I can recall. (Thinking about it) It could have been my father though.

Hunter: That's got to be it.

Chin: You guys found anything?

Duke: So far, not much. These two are ridiculously good, well one of them is.

Chin: Two? I know we're looking for two people, but both of them were here?

Duke: (Pointing out an ATM down the street) Caught the whole pursuit. Sent it to Jerry a few minutes ago. Bank confirms the camera was recently installed and working perfectly before Elora came down here. Chances are it caught a better glance at her pursuant's face.

Hunter: So where was the other figure standing?

Duke: (Pointing up to the rooftops) Standing right up there.

Chin: Ideal position for a sniper to stand, perfect downward angle to the vic.

Duke: We're still trying to get up there and check for brass.

Hunter: Leave that to me.

(With that, Hunter starts into a sprint right at the wall and parkour leaps his way up to the rooftop, at which point we can finally see it in clarity, revealing very little of what once happened)

Chin: Anything up there?

(At that point, something reflects a bit of light into Hunter's eye, and then he sees it)

Hunter: I think I've got something.

(As Hunter is about to examine what he saw, one of the plainclothes officers approaches Duke with news)

Duke: (After hearing the officer) Hold up, Hunter! We're on the way up!

Hunter: (Trying to figure their method out) How the heck are you going to get up here?!

Duke: A couple of nearby window-washers agreed to loan us a ladder.

Hunter: Fair enough.

(Within minutes, a few of the plainclothes officers arrive with a ladder, which Chin and Duke immediately ascend, being helped to the roof by Hunter, at which point both see what Hunter saw earlier, an as everyone gathers around the object, we finally see it, a small open ended cylinder of brass)

Chin: (Picking the item up) Looks like our shooter forgot to police their brass.

Hunter: Further proof it's 9.

Duke: (Honestly confused) If this guy can't even police his brass, how has he never been caught?

Hunter: Stems into his madness. He actually thinks his guns are laser weapons, because they have laser sights. He doesn't police his brass because he doesn't even think there's brass to police.

Duke: Okay, this guy's a lunatic.

Chin: And likely not patient enough to have been the one who poisoned Elora.

Hunter: Oh no, not even remotely. That was Sin, almost certainly.

Duke: Exactly what we don't need. Two psychos running loose.

Hunter: No need to worry Duke, we've got this under control. In the mean time, better get the footage from those ATMs to Ember and Jerry. They may just be our best chance to have caught Sin on camera.

(As the trio stands there on the roof, we transition to a stone room in the basement of Iolani Palace, covered in conspiracy theory and science fiction related posters, where Jerry and Ember, both on computers are sorting through every ounce of footage sent their way)

Jerry: Whoever this Sin creep is, they're good. Nothing in the hospital footage other than the back profile.

Ember: (Seeing an email) Don't get too comfy yet. Hunter just sent footage from bank ATMs near where Elora was shot.

Jerry: ATM footage?

Ember: Looks like there were some ATMs that captured Elora's trail before she got shot.

Jerry: And they just sent the footage?

Ember: (Slightly confused) Where are you going with this, Ortega?

Jerry: Do we know where the ATMs are?

Ember: (Checks a few files) Yeah, they're geotagged. Probably to verify ATM location.

Jerry: If that's the case, we can use it to figure out where the chase began...

Ember: (Seeing where he's going) And possibly where Sin is hiding! Jerry you're a genius! We've got to tell the others!

(With this in mind, Jerry and Ember run upstairs, where McGarrett, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Kono, and Grover are checking in with the teams out checking for Sin.)

Flame: You'll forgive me for insulting our co-workers here, but this is a complete waste of time. We need to be canvassing the city to find Elora's killer!

Cynder: We're working on that, Flame. Do you want to canvas all the Hawaiian Islands yourself?

Flame: If it means getting that monster Sin and his wacko monkey 9, gladly.

Grover: (Picking something) You've got a personal vendetta against this guy, don't you?

Flame: Let's just say I owe that bastard a bullet for Elora and my family.

Grover: (Remembering the reason he left Chicago) Trust me Flame, I get it. You can't let this consume you.

Flame: Last I heard, your family was still alive.

Grover: They may be, but this rage nearly destroyed my family either way. I couldn't go anywhere in Chicago and not feel that rage. Hence why we came here. I'd really suggest taking a vacation after this case is up.

Flame: Only once I put a bullet in 9's head.

Kono: (To Spyro) Are you sure about Flame? He looks like he's got some serious rage issues.

Spyro: He lost a lot to Sin's enterprise, yes, his wife and unborn son specifically. But he's not like that usually. He's usually an affable guy, but very protective of his family and friends. Elora specifically was close to him, being his wife's sister. (Seeing Kono has a surprised look on her face) Flame's wife was adopted. He's lost the only family he had, since his parents died shortly after he got engaged.

(This story caught Kono completely off guard, and as she looks back at Flame, she sees a tear fall down his face, with Grover confirming he saw it too. And just at that moment, Jerry and Ember burst in, catching everyone off guard)

McGarrett: (Seeing the two) Whoa, whoa, where's the fire?

Ember: No time to explain. Genius idea going into action!

Cynder: Somebody mind explaining what's going on?

Jerry: After we got the footage from the ATMs, I realized we should be able to link the footage to create a trail of where Elora ran from.

Ember: And by extension, where Sin may be hiding.

McGarrett: Go for it! We need any lead we can get.

(With that, Ember and Jerry hook their computers into the table, and then together for some reason, and within a few minutes, the data of the cameras flies between the two tech geniuses as they exchange video feeds before projecting them on a map of Honolulu, before a route starts to form. And once the route is complete, the two simultaneously slam their laptops shut)

Jerry and Ember: Got it!

(With that we see the route, and Grover immediately recognizes the location)

Grover: Wait a second.

Spyro: (Confused) You know where that is?

Grover: Spent a long night at that exact motel last Valentine's Day, after forgetting Valentine's Day. Long story, everyone here already knows it, I'm not telling anyone.

Cynder: Fair enough. Let's go!

(With that we transition to the motel, where Spyro, Cynder, Flame, McGarrett, Kono, and Grover enter the scene, armed in tactical gear with their usual sidearms, with Spyro, Cynder, and Flame in armor as well. After getting the go sign from McGarrett, the team breaks down the motel room door, where we see the entire room is covered in cork boards and papers, with red twine binding everything across the room. As everyone is baffled by what's going on, Grover recognizes the place)

Grover: Okay, this is freaking me out.

Flame: Elora's usually not this disorganized, something must've really thrown her for a loop.

(While the team looks around the room, Cynder spots something beneath the mess)

Cynder: (Clearing papers off the object she saw) We're in luck. Elora left her laptop.

Spyro: We'll need to get that to Jerry and Ember, see what they can pull from it.

(Just as the laptop is lifted off the table, a familiar red laser dot appears in the room, aimed directly at McGarrett's head, but Cynder spots it, throwing the computer to Spyro and running in his direction)

Cynder: HIT THE DECK!

(And just as Cynder shoves McGarrett out of the way, a gunshot can be heard as a bullet pierces the wall and embeds itself in the floor. As the shot echoes, everyone hits the floor while trying to get out of the room as the gunshots continue. Once the shots stop, the team exits the room, and on a nearby rooftop, in broad daylight, stands an ape in full dark army green tactical gear holding a gigantic rifle, the same rifle he used to shoot Elora, which he is reloading.)

McGarrett: Guessing that's 9?

Cynder: The one and only.

9: (Seeing everyone is alive still) What?! (Talking to his gun) I thought you got them, Mr. Laser Blaster! (Sighs frustratedly) No matter. DIE!

(With that, 9 starts firing again, prompting everyone to get into cover before McGarrett, Kono, and Grover start firing back at him. This shootout proceeds for a few minutes, before Flame has had enough, and grabs Grover's pistol, catching him off guard, but not before Flame can fire a few shots, one of them hitting 9 in the head, but not enough to kill him)

9: (Laughing maniacally) Your measly bullets are no match for me and Mr. Laser Blaster! DIE YOU WORMS!

(So the shootout continues, with 9 seemingly having the upper hand, but then, having had enough, Flame checks the ammo in Grover's pistol, realizes he's only got one shot left, then places the clip back into the pistol and aims straight at 9's face)

Flame: This is for my family, you bastard.

(With that, Flame pulls the trigger, and manages to shoot out 9's eye, which draws his ire.)

9: You think you can just do that?! No chance, froggy! Get him Mr. Laser Blaster!

(Now 9 shoots directly at Flame, and even with one eye, his aim is great, as he strikes Flame in the chest, just like Elora, before he starts running out of there. In the chaos, the team rushes to stabilize Flame's wound as Grover calls in for an ambulance. When they finally do arrive, Flame is barely conscious as the team divides)

McGarrett: Kono, Grover, go with Flame to the hospital. Tell Chin and Danny to rendezvous with us.

Kono: Where are you going?!

McGarrett: (Cocking his gun) We're going after 9.

(And with that, Spyro, Cynder, and McGarrett get up to the roof of the motel, with Cynder carrying McGarrett to do so, and begin to give chase to 9 as the scene ends)

**And that looks like a good spot to wrap it up for today. Yeah, we've got a cliff-hanger here. I knew we'd need one somewhere. So where better than right before the rooftop chase with the assassin? Made sense to me. So, will Flame pull through? And will 9 be brought in alive, or dead? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	7. Pili I Ka Mea Pepehi Kanaka

**Welcome back to The Will of Sin. Last time, Spyro and Cynder's team and the Five-0 Taskforce managed to track down where Elora was running from when Sin started chasing her at the start of the story. But while there, 9 showed up and started shooting. Flame, having a score to settle with him, shot out 9's eye, who then shot Flame through the chest before fleeing. As we left, McGarrett, Spyro, and Cynder ascended to the rooftops and started to give chase to 9. So, will they catch him? How does this encounter end? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes across the rooftops of Honolulu, where McGarret, Spyro, and Cynder are pursuing 9. Given time delay in getting onto the roof, 9 has a bit of a lead on the law, but McGarrett and company aren't far behind by all that much.)

McGarrett: Geez, this guy is fast!

9: (Turning around to see them, before continuing the escape running backwards) Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You'll never catch us, gingerbread man!

McGarrett: Okay, this guy _is_ nuts.

Cynder: Spyro, you go around, rendezvous with the others. Steve and I will carry on from here.

Spyro: Copy that!

(With that, Spyro flies out of scene as the chase continues. 9 continues leaping from rooftop to rooftop, with Cynder and McGarrett in hot pursuit. As 9 tries to throw the two off his trail by leaping over everything from air conditioning units to rooftop building entrances, we suddenly see a shadow leaping over the group, as Hunter parkours his way in front of 9)

Hunter: Going somewhere?

(Seeing his main route is blocked off, 9 immediately changes course for the edge of the building and leaps off it onto a palm tree, sliding down and continuing the chase on the sidewalks, with Cynder, McGarrett, and Hunter following suit. Within minutes of the chase hitting the ground, things appear to be wrapping up very quickly, as 9 appears to be getting exhausted)

9: (Seeing this) No fair! Why am I getting tired faster than they are!?

McGarrett: (In complete disbelief) Does he literally not realize he's carrying a massive rifle?

Cynder: This is par for the course in dealing with him.

(9 doesn't get much farther from there before a police vehicle pulls up, allowing Chin and Danny to get out and confront him as Spyro glides in next to them)

Spyro: There's nowhere to run, 9! We've got you cornered!

(At this point, 9 can only look around as the forces around him close in. After a few seconds of this, he looks to his gun.)

9: Well, Mr. Laser Blaster. Looks like this is the endgame for us. So let's go out in a blaze of glory!

(With his final speech made, 9 just starts firing everywhere. If he's going down, he's taking as many people as he can with him. As the bullets fly, everyone heads for cover and starts trying to fire back)

Cynder: (Over the chaos) Shoot to injure, not to kill! We need him alive if we're going to find Sin!

(The bullets continue to fly, and 9 is laughing all the way. Within a few seconds of this moment, his gun runs out of ammo, and as he's reloading, Spyro seizes the opportunity and rushes 9 and tries to knock the gun from the ape's hand, but he's not letting go)

9: People like you are exactly the problem with modern police! You want to take me to jail just because I'm an ape!

Spyro: That detail couldn't matter less to me! I work with reformed apes on the regular! You're going to prison because of all the people you've killed on Sin's behalf!

(As the struggle continues, everyone is holding their fire, waiting to get a shot at 9 if necessary. But after a few minutes of struggle, Spyro gets a good grip on 9's gun and rips it from his hand throwing over his shoulder to Chin and Danny)

9: Mr. Laser Blaster!

Spyro: This madness ends here.

9: If you hurt my friend, I'm going to kill you!

(Just as 9 is about to charge Spyro, Cynder fades into her shadow before emerging behind 9, stabbing him in the leg, and taking him down a peg then and there. However within minutes of hitting the ground, 9 turns around and tries to strangle Cynder, but just as he gets a good grip on her throat, Spyro grabs 9 from behind and throws him into the side of the vehicle Danny and Chin arrived in, knocking him out.)

Cynder: (Getting up and rubbing her neck) 1 assassin down, one mastermind to go.

Spyro: (Throwing a comforting wing over Cynder) You okay?

Cynder: I've been through worse.

(As this is going on, McGarrett and Hunter rush in to secure 9's wrists with zip ties before he can get back up, at which point, Danny actually sees the impact)

Danny: Whoa. You actually dented the door. You threw a monkey into a car door so hard you dented it. We sure he's going to survive that?

Spyro: He'll be fine. One thing we found out the hard way, he's got a plate in his head.

Danny: (Trying to make sense of an ape with a plate in his head) Okay, this has been the weirdest day of my life.

McGarrett: Yeah, well it's only going to get stranger. We'll put the chimp in the interrogation room so we can get Sin's location out of him when he regains consciousness. In the meantime we need to check in on Kono and Lou. Danny, that's on you. Chin and I will interrogate 9.

Cynder: Not without one of us you're not. I'll interrogate 9 with Chin. Spyro, Steve, you guys get sorting through anything recovered from Elora's motel room. Hunter, you'll go check on Flame as well.

(With the plan acknowledged, everyone heads back to Iolani Palace as our tale ends for today)

**Well that was a lot to take in all at once. If this chapter seems a little crazy, that's mostly derived from the fact that I have _no_ _clue_ how to write a good chase scene in Hawaii Five-0 style. But I hope what I delivered works out. Anyways, now that 9 is in custody we are one step closer towards uncovering Sin's identity. Any guesses? Let me know if you think you've cracked that little case. I seriously enjoy reading your theories. So, next time, 9 goes in for interrogation. What will he reveal? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	8. Kuʻi Iā Ia

**This is Part III of the My Gift To You Birthday Special. Last time, 9 attempted in vain to escape the Five-0's grasp, and with some aid from Spyro and Cynder is now in custody. One maniac down, one to go. So, what's going to happen now that 9 is locked up? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes back in the main conference room of the Five-0 Taskforce, where Spyro and Cynder are with McGarrett and Danny, watching footage of 9 squirming around in interrogation, handcuffed to the lone chair)

9: (Amidst general shrieking noises) YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME DOWN HERE! I HAVE RIGHTS! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROBABLE CAUSE! IF YOU DON'T RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT I SWEAR...

Danny: (As he mutes the footage) And he's been going on and on like that pretty much since we got him here.

Cynder: Just about what I expected out of him.

(As this happens, Kono and Grover walk in)

Spyro: (Seeing the two detectives) How's Flame?

Grover: I'll tell you, he may want to invest in a lottery ticket, because he's one lucky dragon.

Kono: 9's shot just barely missed his lung. He'll pull through.

Cynder: Good. I don't think we could bear the loss of another agent and close friend.

McGarrett: And in the mean time, Ember and Jerry are going over everything recovered from Elora's base of operations. Hoping to get something on Sin's identity.

Spyro: So far, you're already doing better than we ever did.

Danny: That... that is a high compliment in law enforcement. Or so I'm told.

Cynder: Okay, here's the plan. Steve and I will go interrogate 9. The rest of you keep up the search for Sin on foot.

Spyro: You sure you two can handle this guy? He's not exactly easy to interrogate.

McGarrett: (Recalling what he knows about 9) No need to worry, Spyro. Chin and I've got a plan that just might work.

Danny: Just might... just _might_ work? Need I remind you we are dealing with a complete lunatic who is probably one word away from snapping your neck, and you really think that a plan that _might_ work is a good plan?

McGarrett: Are we really going to do this now?

Danny: Yes, we are going to do this right now, because going into a concrete room with a steel door and that lunatic is... well, it's lunacy!

McGarrett: Look, Danny, how long have we been working together? 7 years last I checked. You really think you'd have learned to trust me by now.

Danny: Trust you? Trust you! It's really hard to trust you when you are always suggesting and doing crazy stuff like this!

(The argument continues as Spyro analyzes the whole scene, confused as ever)

Spyro: Are they always like this?

Kono: Usually only when driving to a scene. I don't think I've heard one of these arguments off the roads.

Grover: We're in the same boat there, Kono.

(As this trio looks on, we focus back in on the argument)

McGarrett: Look, if you don't think this is going to work, why don't you go down there, huh?

Danny: You think I'm putting myself in a box with that wacko? No chance, Steve. No chance.

Cynder: (Clearing her throat) If you two are finished, I do believe there's an interrogation that needs to happen, and Lieutenant Kelly is waiting to get started.

(It seems Cynder is the only one who is able to break this up as she heads down to the interrogation cell, leaving everyone dumbfounded)

Danny: (Trying to figure out the preceding incident) Did that just happen? Usually those arguments take a little longer to wrap up.

Spyro: I'm as confused as you are, Detective Williams.

(As everybody else ponders how Cynder broke up that argument, we transition down to the iconic blue lit concrete, windowless interrogation room, where 9 sits handcuffed to the lone metal chair. Within a few seconds of entering the scene, the iron door opens, allowing Cynder and Chin into the room before shutting behind them.)

9: About time somebody showed up. Do you have any idea how many rights you're violating right now?

Cynder: Word to the wise, punk. Five-0 operates with immunity. You couldn't sue if you tried.

9: That is the most dictatorial thing I've ever heard!

Chin: Look. We're not here to discuss how the taskforce works. We just want to know where your boss is.

9: What boss?

Cynder: Don't play ignorant with me. We all know Sin sent you here to kill Elora. Tell us where he is.

9: Sin didn't send me here! This is a personal hit!

Cynder: Bull. You didn't even _know_ Elora prior to today. The only history you two share is that she was our mole into Sin's operations. And from what we've deciphered from Elora's communications, you two never interacted. So quit with this and start talking.

9: Oh, now I see what's going on here, you just want to pin a crime on me because I'm an ape! You really think you can disguise your racism from me?! Guess again!

(At this point, Cynder is through with 9's nonsense up to this point, as evidenced by how she grabs him by the neck, slams him against the wall, breaking the chair in the process.)

Cynder: Listen up, you monster! I couldn't care less whether you're a dragon, mole, ape, or otherwise! You're down here because you have killed 500 known victims on Sin's behalf! So quit the madness, and just tell us where Sin is before I rip your throat out!

9: POLICE BRUTALITY! POLICE BRUTALITY!

(Now completely through with this, Cynder throws 9 onto the floor, right at McGarrett's feet, allowing him to step in.)

Chin: (Putting the plan into action) You know my frienx here's just pulling a good cop bad cop thing, right? There's no need for you to say anything.

(As 9 looks confused, McGarrett pulls out his phone, pulling up a picture of 9's gun, in the same chair Cynder just broke, locked up like 9 just was.)

Chin: Your partner already told us everything we need to know.

Cynder: (Realizing this was McGarrett's plan all along) True. The minute we entered the room, he sang like a canary. Implicated both of you in Elora's death, and even told us where Sin was. To be honest, we only came in here to try and corroborate his story.

(At this point, it looks like 9 has been duped, only for him to burst out laughing, in a much more maniacal fashion than previously.)

9: You honestly thought that was going to work?

Chin: What, did you think your friend here wouldn't betray you?

9: No, trying to trick me into confessing by saying my gun had squealed on me.

(At this point, it dawns on both of them what's going on here.)

Cynder: You're not insane. It's all just an act, isn't it?

9: I guess my father was right. Those acting lessons paid off after all. That act is so complete, no jury in the world could convict me.

Chin: I wouldn't be too sure of that. From what I hear, the Realms have pretty strict laws regarding impersonating someone with mental health issues.

Cynder: Why indeed we do. Feigning any sort of mental illness for the express purpose of minimizing a criminal sentence is actually a Class A Misdemeanor back home.

Chin : Not to mention with there being apparently 500 known cases of this insane act, assuming you get the maximum 1 year sentence for each time, that's another 500 years tacked on to your sentence. And you're probably going to get the max on those murders as well. 500 life sentences and 500 years, that's a _lot_ of jail time. I don't think I've ever seen that much time on one case.

Cynder: Oh trust me, he's definitely likely to get it.

9: You really think you can scare me?

Chin: You know, you can probably get some of that time knocked off if you cooperate.

Cynder: Forget it, Steve. He's not going to say anything. So why don't we give him a preview of what the cell he'll be staying in is like? It's not too different from this interrogation room now that I think about it.

Chin: That's a good suggestion, but I'm thinking he's going to get worse than this.

Cynder: Good point. He could be getting a cell just like this, but with the families of his victims in it, ready to beat him to death. (Cracks her knuckles) Perhaps I should stay here to demonstrate.

Chin: Now that's more like it.

9: You can't do that. I have too much valuable information for that to happen.

Cynder: You want to bet?

(And with that, Chin is about to leave and Cynder is cracking her knuckles ready to beat 9 to a pulp, but just before McGarrett can leave, 9 realizes they're serious.)

9: WAIT!

(Hearing this scream, Chin turns around)

Chin: Looks like he's ready to talk

9: I know where Sin is. I'll tell you everything, just don't let that happen to me.

Cynder: We'll put in a good word, if we can confirm everything you're saying is true.

9: There's paper copies of everything at my base of operations. Kalawa Hotel, room 217.

Chin: Good to see you've had a change of heart.

Cynder: We'll have a few agents check everything.

(At this point, 9 sees the look on their faces and realizes he's been played. Chin and Cynder had planned to scare him into confessing)

9: YOU BASTARDS! YOU TRICKED ME!

Chin: Turnabout is fair play. Hope you enjoy the cell you end up in.

9: YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU!

(With that, Cynder and Chin leave the room, leaving 9 to rant on as they head out)

Chin: Nice bad cop act.

Cynder: Oh that was no act. Nothing fatal, don't worry about that.

Chin: This should give us everything we need to lock 9 up.

Cynder: Now we've just got to get Sin.

Chin: And if this works out, we've got evidence of them.

Cynder: Hope Ember and Jerry don't hate us for this.

(And as Chin and Cynder walk back up to the conference room, our tale ends for the day.)

**And that seems like a good spot to end both the story and the My Gift To You Birthday Special. Once again, thank you, all of you, for continuing to support my works. It really makes my day. So, looks like 9 was just acting crazy, rather than being insane. Bet nobody saw that coming. And it looks like he's got more information on Sin than we've ever had. So, where is this going to lead? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	9. Ua Hōʻike ʻia Ka Mea Lawehala

**This is Part III of the Silver Story Special. Last time, the interrogation of 9 yielded surprising results, as the assassin revealed he's not only very sane, but that he knows exactly where Sin really is. Things are starting to close in on a finale now. So what is going to happen as this information is revealed? Read on to continue...**

(Our story resumes with Ember and Jerry up in the main room of Iolani Palace, having apparently made some progress in their hunt, just as McGarrett, Spyro, Cynder, Chin, Kono, Grover, Hunter, and Danny come in)

McGarrett: (Pulling out his phone, revealing the so called "Jerry Alert") Got your message, what's going on?

Jerry: It took a while, but, after scrubbing all the ATM footage, Ember and I managed to get probably the clearest image of Sin yet.

(With that, Jerry pulls up a still image from one of the ATMs on the route Elora took to where she was shot. The image reveals a familiar cloaked figure, now revealing the dark cloak is more specifically a pinkish crimson with what looks like khaki fur. These particular details catch Spyro and Cynder by surprise, as if they recognize the figure)

Chin: (Seeing this) You two recognize them?

Spyro: (Thinking about it again) It couldn't be. Must've seen a ghost or something.

Cynder: Then we both saw that spectre.

Kono: Well, it's the best photo we've gotten yet.

Grover: Hopefully checking out 9's room at the Kalawa will get us a full face

Ember: You guys managed to break that wacko?

Cynder: Turns out he's not insane. It's an act.

Ember: Well, he's getting additional charges tacked on.

Cynder: You got that right.

Danny: Wait, that guy's not crazy? Then he really should have gone to Hollywood, he's better than half the actors on TV today!

Spyro: Either way, we've got to get moving. No doubt by now Sin knows 9's been captured. We've got to get to the Kalawa and get the information before they do.

(With that call to action made, we transition to right outside the Kalawa Hotel, where the entire taskforce as well as the remaining Realms agents pull up in their various vehicles and proceed to storm through the lobby in full tactical gear, freaking out quite a few guests, and making their way up the stairs to room 217. Upon getting to the door, just as Danny is about to use a master key given to them by the manager, the sound of liquid sloshing everywhere can be heard, followed by a distinct odor emanating from the room)

Danny: (Recognizing the scent instantly, then quietly) Gasoline. Looks like someone beat us here.

Cynder: Probably Sin, trying to get rid of the evidence.

McGarrett: Then we'd better get in there.

Spyro: If they know Five-0 is here, we'll never get them.

McGarrett: Here we go then.

(With that, McGarrett kicks the door open revealing a figure in a pinkish-crimson cloak holding a jerry can of gasoline.)

McGarrett: Hands behind your head, Sin! You're surrounded!

(Knowing they're busted, Sin immediately throws the jerry can at Danny before grabbing a lighter, igniting it, and throwing it onto the gasoline spilled during the throw, sending the flames all over the hotel room and almost up Danny's leg but Kono manages to drag him out of the way before he ignites. As the fires rise, Sin runs out the balcony door and starts leaping between balconies on the same floor. While Sin is escaping, Chin has already grabbed a firehose from the hallway and is putting out the blaze.)

McGarrett: Grover, Hunter, coordinate with HPD and get this place surrounded, we can't let Sin escape!

(With the order given, Grover and Hunter leave the room while Kono radios in for backup. Immediately we see the backup arrive, headed up by Duke. Meanwhile, McGarrett, Spyro, and Cynder have headed out onto the balcony and have started to chase down Sin, McGarrett leaping from balcony to balcony, somehow not breaking his legs with each landing. Eventually though, Sin reaches a balcony with an open door and runs through into the room, McGarrett and the dragons following behind. This chase continues through the hallway and into one of the staircases. Within a few minutes of this, McGarrett gets a grip on Sin's cloak, ripping it off, revealing a figure clad in an orange gown with a purple cape and orange boots, catching Spyro and Cynder completely off guard)

Cynder: (Flabbergasted) Bianca?!

(Realizing her cover's been blown, Bianca keeps running up the stairs with McGarrett and the dragons continuing after her. After a few minutes on the stairs, Bianca kicks open the door to the roof, only to realize she's surrounded as McGarrett, Spyro, and Cynder enter the scene.)

McGarrett: It's all over, Bianca. You're surrounded.

(Bianca doesn't say anything, just looks around and sees she's surrounded on the ground, but trapped on the roof with McGarrett, Spyro, and Cynder, just as Chin, Kono, and Danny enter as well, guns trained on Bianca)

Spyro: (Completely frustrated) What the hell is this, Bianca?! Why have you betrayed us like this?!

Bianca: Betrayed you? BETRAYED _YOU_?! (Laughs) Coming from you, that's a laugh! Look at who you've brought into this group since you've taken over! A tech geek with no ability to fight, the angriest victim we ever dealt with, and the Terror of the Freaking Skies herself! Bringing her in _alone_ disgraced the Knights!

Cynder: So why the hell did you do this?!

Bianca: To show the world how incompetent your team really is! If they knew you couldn't catch a simple criminal like me, you had no place being Knights!

Spyro: So you killed Elora to what?! Spite us?!

Bianca: I didn't want to kill her. She was the only Knight I respected, alongside Hunter's father. But she got too close to figuring me out. As much as it killed me, I had to stop her before she told you.

Cynder: If you had a complaint, you could have just told us!

Bianca: Like you'd have listened! You were too devoted towards giving these undeserving fools a chance at a position they didn't belong in!

McGarrett: So you really thought this was the way to deal with it?! How many lives have you ruined with your little protest!?

Bianca: Don't you stand there judging me, McGarrett! You're no better than they are! And even if I'm caught they can't claim victory, as your team did all the grunt work!

McGarrett: Well, if we're going to stand here judging then you should know your little protest failed. Every criminal you've got on your payroll, Spyro and Cynder's team have taken down, including you. We were just there to help. If anything all your little stunt has done is prove the worth of the very people you sought to discredit!

(At this point, Bianca is just enraged, and charges right at McGarrett, who shoots her in the shoulder, sending her to the ground right near the edge of the building)

McGarrett: This madness ends here!

(At this point, Bianca weighs her options, and realizes there's no way this is going to end well for her)

Bianca: It's not over til I say it's over. This... is the will of Sin.

(With that, Bianca throws pushes herself off the roof, as McGarret, Spyro, and Cynder try to stop her, but they fail, and Bianca falls onto one of the police cars that had gathered to try and contain her, the impact actually breaking the roof of the car somehow. And as the would-be rescuers look over the edge she fell from, all they can see is Bianca laying splayed out on the crushed roof of a police car, head bleeding from hitting the lights. After seeing this grizzly sight, the image transitions to a still picture of the scene, on one of the monitors in Iolani Palace, as the entire team looks on, with Spyro and Cynder still completely stunned by the fact that one of their own could have done so many horrible things.)

Spyro: (Under his breath) By the Ancestors. How were we this blind?

McGarrett: (Having heard Spyro's comment) Bianca had been a model Knight before all of this, there was no way you _could_ have known she was like this.

Cynder: Doesn't take the sting out of knowing she did all of this because of us.

McGarrett: She didn't do any of this because of you. This was all on her. She couldn't handle the changing world, and lashed out. You two could, and that's why she failed.

Spyro: If anything I'm more concerned if there are any more like her.

Cynder: Same here

Chin: Personally, that's something even I doubt. You're just beating yourselves up for no reason.

Grover: I stand with Chin on that one. In all my years, both in Chicago and here, I've never seen anyone lead like you two.

Danny: Being the other out of state guy, I can speak to that.

Kono: Same goes for all of us.

Jerry: Besides, look at what you two have done! You coordinated, orchestrated, and lead the take down of two of the Realms' worst criminals, _while on your vacation_. If this is what leaders you guys are when you're _not_ on the clock, I can only imagine what you guys can do when you are on the clock.

McGarrett: Oh yeah. We're all with you on that one.

Spyro: Thanks for the boost, Commander McGarrett.

McGarrett: Please, just call me Steve.

Cynder: With Sin gone, there's going to be a power vacuum back home. Looks like we may have to cut our vacation short.

(Just when Cynder even suggests that, Flame walks in on a crutch, having just been released from the hospital)

Flame: No chance of that captain.

Ember: Yeah, you two have earned this break more than anyone.

Hunter: In fact, you two take a few extra days, make up for the time we spent on this case. For Elora's sake. We can handle things back home for another week.

Spyro: (Seeing Cynder agrees) You know what? We might just do that. Just need to tell the rental company we're adding a few extra days to our bungalow rental.

Cynder: But, we couldn't take that time without rewarding everyone here for their part in the take down. That includes Kamekona, Flippa, Duke, Adam, Max, all of you. For everything you guys did on this case, we're taking all of you out for a celebration.

McGarrett: I'll let Kamekona know we're expecting a huge crowd at the Shrimp Truck.

Spyro: As much as I love Kamekona's shrimp tofu, this is big, so we're going to celebrate big. Cynder and I have reservations at Morimoto tonight, but I have a feeling the chef will be willing to turn our dinner for two into a celebratory event.

Grover: And how the hell are you going to make that work?

Cynder: Iron Chef Morimoto is an old friend of ours, tutored Spyro over there in culinary arts.

McGarrett: Alright then, sounds like a party!

(At that point, we transition ahead to that night, with the entire team enjoying the finest of seafood at Morimoto that night, the Iron Chef himself preparing the main course table side, but with an empty seat reserved for Elora, marked by a lit candle and her picture framed memorial style. And on that shot, our story reaches it's conclusion)

**And that wraps up Part III of the Silver Story Special. Expect the star of the day, my 25th story, to debut shortly after this goes live. I won't spoil what it is here. But yeah, that wraps up The Will of Sin. I doubt anyone expected Bianca was the one behind it all, but if you did, good for you! Anyways, I hope I did Hawaii Five-0 right, since this series is apparently going to end soon as well, after 10 seasons. Thank you, or rather Mahalo, to the team on Hawaii Five-0 for giving us a decade of some of the best crime drama that CBS has ever seen. But with that, as the tropical sun sets on this adventure in paradise, this is Dragon of Mystery, signing out.**


End file.
